1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to flash devices having the circuit receptive of the voltage charged on a main capacitor for detecting the completion of the charging by a voltage divider of resistor, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The flash device has been made up with the means for sensing the voltage stored on the main capacitor. This means comprises a neon tube and a plurality of impedance elements such as resistors connected in series to each other and across the main capacitor. By sensing the divided voltage by these resistors, the voltage to which the main capacitor has been charged is detected to judge when the charging is completed, or when the capacitor is fully charged.
Since, in the above-described conventional example, however, the charges on the main capacitor flows out through the resistors of the detecting circuit for the voltage of the main capacitor, there is a drawback that as time passes, the voltage of the main capacitor lowers.
From this reason, it will occur that as the voltage of the main capacitor has fallen at a time when the flash device is to fire again, the DC-DC converter has to be activated again to supply electric current to the main capacitor. Hence, there is a drawback that the consumption of all energy in the battery is fast.